Lazos de cristal
by Akuma Soul14
Summary: "Yo tenia una hermosa familia, grandes amigos y una novia a la que amo con toda mi alma, quien diria que todo lo perderia en solo un dia, que injusta es la vida, ¿no?" , se las recomiendo, fans de NaLu la van a amar.
1. Chapter 1

Konichiwaaaaaaaaaaa!

Bien aquí les traigo otra historia de Fairy tail pero en esta ocasión no voy a estar sola con ustedes…. Dragon Estelar777 (aplausos)

**Enjeru: **Bienvenida Dragon XD

**Dragon:** eto~ k…konichiwa minna-san eh venido a apoyar a Aku-chan con su historia

**Akuma: **pero antes de comenzar, debo de dar las aclaraciones para empezar Fairy Tail no es mío es de Hiro Mashima (alias señor troll)

**Enjeru: **bien no se diga más y que empiece el cap

* * *

**Lazos de Cristal**

**Prologo**

_**Todo empezó hace 7 años**_

_**.**_

**Pov Natsu**

Me encuentro en la oficina de mi padre, escuchando como terminaba de cerrar ese negocio en el que me pidió que me ayudara a convencerlos de que asociarse con empresas Dragneel eran un buen negocio

-muy bien señor Dragneel, con esto se concluye el papeleo- dijo el elegante hombre de traje extendiendo la mano- fue un placer hacer negocios con usted

-lo mismo digo señor- dijo mi papá aceptando el apretón de manos

El elegante hombre retiro su mano he hizo una reverencia como despedida, al darse vuelta, termino viéndome de enfrente a un metro de distancia y dio unos pasos acercándose

-también fue un placer, tratar con usted joven Dragneel- dijo extendiendo su mano como lo hizo con mi papá- se nota que tiene talento para trabajar en lo empresarial, serás un buen heredero

-muchas gracias por su alago señor- dije aceptando el apretón de manos- y déjeme decir, que no tengo talento, simplemente he aprendido de mi padre

-jajajaja, adema eres un joven modesto- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa apartando su mano- bueno si no hay nada más, me retiro- tras decir eso hizo una reverencia y se retira del lugar haciendo que yo soltara un gran respiro

-¿Por qué esa cara?- me pregunto mi papá sonriendo

-sabes bien que no soporto los trajes- dije jalando una pequeña parte de mi traje mirándola con repudio

-si lo se jajajajaja- dijo mi papá riendo- pero en serio agradezco que me hallas ayudado con esto

-no hay problema- conteste con una gran sonrisa- ahora tú me apoyas con mi sueño, yo también quiero ayudarte

-gracias hijo- dijo mi papá dándome un abrazo para luego separarse y verme- y hablando de eso, vas a ir a ver a los niños antes de ir a ensayo, ¿no?, cambiante rápido en mi sala de descanso y vete que se te hará tarde

-tienes razón- dije para luego entrar rápido a la sala quitándome ese odioso traje y ponerme ropa cómoda- listo ya me voy- dije saliendo de la sala- no se te olvide lo de hoy así es que más vale que no llegues tarde

-si si Romeo, no se me va a olvidar- dijo mi papá despidiéndome con la mano

Salí de la oficina de mi papá y al caminar por el edificio hacia la salida, todos los empleados me despedían de forma muy agradable, me decían cosas como "hasta luego joven Natsu o Dragneel", me alegra saber que no me ven como un hijo de papá rico que los puede despedir si no hacen lo que quiero

-joven Dragneel- me llamo Mavis la recepcionista de 22 años que está en la entrada- muchas gracias por ayudar a Shiro con su entrenamiento de basquetbol- tras decir eso saco una pequeña bosa de tela y un vaso de café-tómelos como una muestra de agradecimiento, las galletas las hice yo y Zeref compro el café

-muchas gracias Mavis- dije agarrando las galletas y el café- además te dije que me llames Natsu y deja de hablarme de usted, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo como para que lo sigas diciendo, somos amigos ¿no?

-lo siento joven Dragne…. quiero decir Natsu- dijo Mavis disculpándose- por cierto, espero que salga todo bien esta noche, mucha suerte

-gracias- dije despidiéndome de Mavis mientras salía de la empresa

-_hoy va ser un gran día-_pensé mientras camina hacia la cancha para encontrarme con los niños- _y esta noche mi vida dará un gran giro_

.

.

.

**Continuara**

* * *

**Akuma: **bien aquí está el prologo

**Dragon:** uuh suena interesante todo esto XD

**Enjeru: **dejen su review y nos vemos en el próximo cap

**Akuma: **siiiiiii Bye

.

.

**Próximo cap.: **Fuente** de promesas**


	2. La fuente de las promesas

Konnichiwaaaaaaa!

Estamos felices por las personas que están leyendo esta historia y les aseguramos que no se van a decepcionar de esta gran historia

**Enjeru:** siiiiiii pero antes (ruido de alarma) **¡ADVERTENCIAAA!, ¡AVERTENCIAAAAA!**

**Akuma:** si este capítulo va a contener lemon suave y romántico, no soy de esas personas pervertidas, es el primer lemon que hago

**Dragon:** eto~ eto~ no sé cómo lidiar con el lemon (se va a la esquina con aura oscura) pero are mi mejor esfuerzo aviso las mentes inocentes y que no quieran pervertirse no leean esa parte XD

**Enjeru:** creo que no nos harán caso, pero bueno ya están advertidos y que empiece el cap

* * *

**La fuente de las promesas**

**Pov Natsu**

.

.

**-¡NATSU-SENSEI!-** gritaban los niños mientras me acercaba a la cancha

-hola chicos, ¿listos para entrenar?- les pregunte con una sonrisa

-**HAI**- dijeron los niños sonrientes

Durante todo el entrenamiento, hicimos lanzamientos y un pequeño partido, el hijo de Mavis y Zeref (Shiro), si se dedica a esto y entrena mucho, llegara a ser un gran basquetbolista, tiene mucho talento

-muy bien, es todo por hoy- dije dado por terminado el entrenamiento

-¿no podemos entrenar un poco más, Natsu- sensei?- me pregunto Shiro

-lo siento, por hoy no puedo y aparte déjenme llamarme sensei- dije cruzando los brazos

-nee Natsu- sensei, ¿ya no puedes entrenar con nosotros porque vas a ver a tu novia?- dijo uno de los niños

-no es eso, tengo que ensayar con mi banda- dije un poco sonrojado

-no es cierto, vas a ver a tu novia- dijeron los niños riéndose

-es verdad, tengo que ensayar- les conteste

_**-"Natsu y su novia**_- comenzaron a cantar- _**caminando juntos, se toman de la mano, se dan muchos besitos, no les da vergüenza, par de pervertidos"**_

-o…oigan, ¿de dónde sacaron esa canción?- dije sonrojado

-nosotros la inventamos Natsu-sensei- dijeron los niños a mismo tiempo

-**¡QUE NO ME DIGAN SENSEI!**- les grite a los niños, a lo que ellos se empezaron a reír

-hey Natsu- escuche que me gritaban- ¿Qué haces todavía aquí?, vamos a ensayar

-Jellal, Gajeel- dije acercándome a ellos y saludándolos- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-**¡te estuvimos esperando!**- grito enojado Gajeel- no tenemos todo el día, así es que despídete de estos mocosos y vámonos afeminado enamorado

-**¡¿Cómo me llamaste?, hierro oxidado!- **dije enojado chocando mientras ambos chocábamos frente- **lo que escuchaste, afeminado- **me contesto Gajeel

-paren de pelear ustedes dos- dijo Jellal separándonos- Gajeel tiene razón, no tenemos todo el día, además tienes algo muy importante que hacer esta noche, ¿verdad?

-es cierto- dije recordándolo- lo había olvidado, hay que irnos, solo déjenme despedirme de los niños

Tras decir eso, me acerque a los niños- bien niños ya me tengo que ir, pero les prometo que nuestra siguiente clase será un poco más larga, ¿sí?- les dije con una gran sonrisa

**-¡de acuerdo Natsu-sensei!-** contestaron los niños- nos saludas a tu linda novia- dijeron con una sonrisa burlona

-claro- dije ocultando mi sonrojo

-camina enamorado que se hace tarde- me dijo Jerall riendo

_**-"Natsu y su novia**_- volvían a cantar mientras se iban a sus casas- _**caminando juntos, se toman de la mano, se dan muchos besitos, no les da vergüenza, par de pervertidos"**_

**-¡QUE SE CALLEN!-** les grite mientras veía como los niños comenzaron a reírse y corrían hacia sus casas

-jajaja esos mocosos tienen buenas ideas- dijo Gajeel riendo fuertemente - esa letra me gusta, sería una canción famosa ¿no crees Jerall?

-tienes razón, jajajaja- dijo Jellal riendo también fuertemente- oye, ¿qué nombre le ponemos a la canción?

-mmm...déjame pensar-dijo Gajeel- giji ¿qué te parece "par de enamorados pervertidos"?

-esa quedaría bien- dijo Jellal riendo

-¡**DEJEN DE REIRSE**!- grite sonrojado- maldición, ¿de dónde sacan esas ideas los niños?

-no lo sé, tal vez porque alguno de ellos te ha visto con Lucy- dijo Jellal

-si tal vez sea por eso- respondió Gajeel- ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué es eso tan importante que vas a ser en la noche?

-no te acuerdas Gajeel- dijo Jellal con asombro- sabes muy bien de qué va a ver una reunión en la casa de Natsu, van a estar su familia, nosotros que somos sus amigos y la familia de Lucy

-ah tienes razón- dijo Gajeel recordándolo

-por eso tienes poco cerebro, hierro oxidado- dije burlándome de el

-¿quieres volver a pelear?- dijo Gajeel enojado

-bueno, ya paren de pelear, hay que irnos- dijo Jellal mientras nosotros tres nos íbamos a la casa de Jellal

.

**Casa de Jellal**

**.**

**-**ya era hora- dijo Hibiki que es el bajista de nuestro grupo y además componía la letra y música de nuestras canciones- bien dejemos de hablar y esta es la canción

-bien hora de ensayar- dije agarrando mi guitarra roja y la conectaba al amplificador, mientras afinaba mi guitarra, veía como Gajeel se sentaba en la silla de la batería con sus baquetas, Jellal ponía los micrófonos y agarraba su guitarra y Hibiki prendía los micrófonos y agarraba su bajo- da la señal Gajeel

-bien- dijo Gajeel golpeando las baquetas cuatro veces- 1, 2, 3, 4

**Simple Plan- Shut up! **_"los paréntesis son coros y la canción la canta Natsu y los coros Jellal y Hibiki"_

_**(There you go), You're always so right **_

_**It's all a big show, It's all about you **_

_**(You think you know), What everyone needs **_

_**You always take time, To criticize me **_

_**It seems like everyday, I make mistakes **_

_**I just can't get it right, (It's like I'm the one **_

_**You love to hate, But not today) **_

_**(So shut up, shut up, shut up), Don't wanna hear it **_

_**(Get out, get out, get out), Get out of my way **_

_**(Step up, step up, step up), You'll never stop me **_

_**Nothing you say today, (Is gonna bring me down) **_

_**(There you go), You never ask (why)**_

_**It's all a big (lie), Whatever you do **_

_**(You think you're special), But I know and I know and I know and (we know **_

_**That you're not) **_

_**(You're always there to point out my mistakes) **_

_**And shove them in my face **_

_**(It's like I'm the one **_

_**You love to hate **_

_**But not today) **_

_**(So shut up, shut up, shut up **_

_**Don't wanna hear it **_

_**Get out, get out, get out **_

_**Get out of my way **_

_**Step up, step up, step up **_

_**You'll never stop me **_

_**Nothing you say today **_

_**Is gonna bring me down **_

_**(shut up, shut up, shut up) **_

_**Is gonna bring me down **_

_**(shut up, shut up, shut up) **_

_**You'll never bring me down **_

_**Don't tell me who I should be (Don't tell me who I should be) **_

_**And don't try to tell me what's right (for me) **_

_**(Don't tell me what I should do **_

_**I don't wanna waste my time **_

_**I'll watch you fade away) **_

_**So shut up, shut up, shut up **_

_**Don't wanna hear it **_

_**Get out, get out, get out **_

_**Get out of my way **_

_**Step up, step up, step up **_

_**You'll never stop me **_

_**Nothing you say today **_

_**Is gonna bring me down **_

_**Shut up, shut up, shut up **_

_**Don't wanna hear it **_

_**Get out, get out, get out **_

_**Get out of my way **_

_**Step up, step up, step up **_

_**You'll never stop me **_

_**Nothing you say **_

_**Is gonna bring me down **_

_**Bring me down **_

_**(shut up, shut up, shut up) **_

_**You won't bring me down **_

_**Bring me down **_

_**(shut up, shut up, shut up) **_

_**You won't bring me down **_

_**Shut up, shut up, shut up**_

Tras acabar la canción se empezó a escuchar unos aplausos- todavía me siguen impresionando chicos- dijo el de los aplausos acercándose a nosotros

-Sting, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- dije muy sorprendido

-oye, además de ser el representante de su banda, también soy tu mejor amigo- dijo Sting que empezó a acercarme a mí y ambos chocamos las manos

-si lo sé- dije con una sonrisa- de hecho que bueno que estas aquí, necesito hablar contigo, me pueden dejar a solas con él, nos vemos en la noche en mi casa

-esta bien ahí estaremos, nos vemos Natsu- dijo Jellal marchándose junto con Gajeel y Hibiki

-¿que ocurre Natsu?, ¿que quieres decirme?- me pregunto Sting

-Sting, sabes muy bien de que Lucy y yo somos novios desde hace 3 años y quiero que mi relacion con ella sea algo mas fuerte- dije con una sonrisa

-si ya lo se- me dijo Sting sonriendo- nunca habia visto a dos personas mas enamoradas que tu y Lucy

-por eso necesito tu ayuda- dije susurrando

-dime en que te puedo ayudar- dijo Sting

-quiero pedirle a Lucy que se case conmigo- dije sonrojado -quiero entregarle mi corazon a ella, pero no como pedirselo

-puedes hacer algo original- me dijo Sting- puedes hacer algo romántico, a ella le gustan las cosas románticas ¿no?- me pregunto y solo asentí como respuesta- pídeselo en algún lugar que signifique mucho para los dos, sería buena idea ¿no crees?

-es cierto, ya se en donde proponerselo, muchas gracias Sting te debo una- dije sonriendo mientras salia del cuarto- ah se me olvidaba, te veo en mi casa esta noche, no faltes

-claro, ahi estare- dijo Sting sonriendo pero luego cambio su sonrisa por una seria-quien diria que te ibas a casar con Lucy, detesto que tenga buena suerte.

.

.

Mientras salia de la casa, saque mi celular y empeze a escribirle a Lucy que decia _"te espero en la entrada del parque alas 4:30 pm, necesito decirte algo muy importante, te amo" _, guarde me celular y empece a correr hacia mi casa para no llegar tarde. Cuando llegue a mi casa que era una mansion de color beige, salude a mi mamá y a todos los que trabajanen la mansion, me fu a mi cuarto , me bañé, me vesti usando una camisa ginda, pantalon de mezclilla negro y tenis azul obscuro, me arregle mi cabello y por ultimo me puse mi preciada bufanda blanca que me la dio mi padre a los 7 años

-bien ya estoy listo- dije mientras me miraba en el espejo, antes de salir de mi cuarto agarre una cajita de color rojo terciopelo y la guarde en la bolsa del pantalon, tome mi saco negro y sali de mi cuarto

-Natsu, ¿a donde vas?- dijo mi mamá que se llama Elena

-voy a salir, ahorita regreso- dije mientras bajaba la escalera y de dirijia hacia la puerta principal

-no llegues tarde- dijo mi mamá con una sonrisa

-hai- conteste mientras abria la puerta para salir, vi mi reloj y eran las 4:00 pm, todavia tenia tiempo para llegar, así es que me diriji hacia una floreria y compre un ramo de rosas rojas, empecé a correr con ramo en mano hacia la entrada del parque, tras llegar vi que eran 4:20- _bien, llegue 10 minutos antes- _pense mientras repasaba mi discurso para proponerle matrimonio a Lucy- _bien aqui voy, Lucy hemos sido compañeros, amigos y novios, no no eso no queda bien, veamos Lucy hemos sido novios desde hace 3 años, y yo, y y y...o, vamos no te pongas nervioso, haber otra vez _

**-¡NATSUU!**- escuche una voz llamandome y gire mi cabeza hacia donde provenía esa voz y vi que era mi novia Lucy, ella usaba una blusa rosa, falda corta de color rosa claro, unas zapatillas beige y traia del brazo su bolso - lamento el retraso

-no obstantete preocupes- dije ocultando el ramo mientras le daba un beso pequeño y ella me correspondia- toma esto es para ti- dije dandole el ramo

-ay Natsu, es hermoso- dijo Lucy sonrojada tomando el ramo- son mi favoritas, gracias

-no hay de que- dije también sonrojado

-asi es que, entramos- dijo Lucy sonriendo mientras abrazaba mi brazo

-hai- dije devolviendole la sonrisa mientras ambos entrabamos al parque, durante todo el tiempo, estuvimos caminando,hablando, dando uno que otro beso hasta que llegamos a un arbol de cerezos y nos sentamos abajo del arbol

-es hermosa la vista, ¿no lo crees Natsu?- dijo Lucy recargada en el hombro de Natsu pero vio que el no le respondia- Natsu, ¿que pasa?

-Lucy, necesito hablar contigo- dijo Natsu serio

-¿que sucede, te encuentras bien?- dijo Lucy volteando a ver a Natsu con preocupacion

-si estoy bien, pero es algo que nos va a cambiar el futuro de los dos- dijo Natsu poniendose de pie- Lucy, ¿puedes pararte por un momento?

-claro- dijo Lucy poniendose de pie

_-bien es ahora o nunca- _pense dandome ánimo mientras me arrodillaba enfrete de Lucy, tras hacer eso, vi como Lucy se llevo sus manos hacia su boca muy emocionada

-Lucy, fuiste mi mejor amiga cuando eramos niños, tambien fuiste la presona que me acompañó y me animo en mis metas, pero lo mas importante, eres la unica chica a la que yo amo con toda mi vida , eres hermosa, divertida, graciosa y tienes una hermosa sonrisa, es por eso que este dia quiero compartir mi vida contigo, asi es que Lucy Heartfilia- dije sacando la cajita y lo abro al mismo tiempo revelando un anillo de oro con un diamante en forma de estrella- ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

En ese instante veia a Lucy derramando una que otra lágrima y bajo sus manos dejando ver una sonrisa de felicidad -si, si,acepto, **¡SI ACEPTO NATSU!**- grito Lucy emocionada

despues de contestarme y de hacerme el hombre mas feliz sobre la tierra se lanzo a mis brazos y nos dimos un beso apasionado pero a la vez tierno y nos separamos hasta que se hizo presente la falta de aire

-lucy- dije para despues respirar profundo y poder hablar- aun no les digas a tus padres sobre nuestro compromiso, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿porque?- me preguntó Lucy

-para que sea una sorpresa- le conteste con una gran sonrisa- les diremos hoy en la noche durante la cena en mi casa

-esta bien y a que hora va a ser- dijo Lucy

-va ser a las 9, solo espera a ese entonces- dije con una sonrisa- y depues de eso te voy a dar un regalo

-¿otro?, ¿dime que es?- dijo Lucy con suplica

-es una sorpresa- susurre dandole un beso pequeño en los labios

-eres malo Natsu- dijo Lucy haciendo un puchero

-es que si te lo digo ya no seria sorpresa- dije abrazandola y ella me correspondia, en ese instante vi mi reloj y eran las 7:45 pm- maldicion, prometi regresar antes, se esta haciendo tarde

-es verdad, no me acordaba que hora era- dijo Lucy sorprendida

-hay que irnos- dije poniemdome de pie y ayude a Lucy a levantarse, en ese instante ambos empezamos acaminar hacia la salida. Cuando salimos del parque, la abrace y le di un beso tierno a Lucy -te amo- le dije todavía abrazado de ella

-yo tambien- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa llena de amor- nos vemos en un rato, Natsu

-hai- despidiendome de Lucy con un beso, nos separamos y Lucy se fue directo a su casa, tras irse, solte un grito de alegria- **¡SIIIIIII, DIJO QUE SIIIIII, JAJAJAJAJAJA, SOY FELIZ!**- grite corriendo por la calle hacia mi casa

.

.

**Mansión Dragneel**

**.**

**.**

**-¡YA LLEGUE!- **grite entrando a mi casa

-¿dónde estabas?- me pregunto mi mamá- ya es tarde, pensé que no tardarías

-jejeje lo siento- le conteste sonriendo- se me hizo un poco tarde, por cierto ¿ya te eh dicho cuanto de amo mamá?- le pregunte sonriendo y abrazándola

-el día de hoy no me lo has dicho- me contesto mi mamá sonriendo-ya dime en donde andabas

-estaba ocupado volviéndome la persona más feliz del universo- le conteste con una gran sonrisa- pero...es todo lo que te diré- agregue separándome un poco de ella- el resto lo sabrás durante la cena

Tras decir eso me diriji a mi cuarto alistarme para la cena.

Me cambie para ponerme ropa elegante, me vesti con una camisa roja, pantalon de vestir negro, mis zapatos negros, un saco negro y mi querida bufanda, se que no es algo formal pero siempre la uso. Me arreglé un poco el cabello y me puse loción, sali de mi cuarto y empece a escuchar que los invitados ya habian llegado, baje de las escaleras y empece a saludar a todos los que vinieron, ahi estaban Gajell, Jellal, Hibiki, Sting junto con su hermano Rogue, mis tios Gildarts, Atlas flame y Metallicana, llegaron unos amigos de mi papá y mi mamá entre otros invitados, en ese momento llego Lucy con sus padres y su hermana menor Michelle, ella estaba vestida con un vestido azul turquesa largos con tirantes, su cabello recogido dejando uno que otro mechon y zapatos de tacon plateados, salude a mi novia con un beso, a Michelle con un abrazo y salude formalmente a los señores Heartfilia

-la cena esta servida- dijo Virgo que trabajaba en la mansión

-gracias Virgo, bien pasemos todos al comedor- dijo mi padre mientras todos nos dirigíamos al comedor

.

.

**Comedor**

**.**

Todos se empezaron a sentar y yo me sente al lado de Lucy, vimos como los sirvientes traian la cena y supe que tendríamos que decir la noticia antes de que se empiecen a servir- es hora Lucy- susurre en el oído

-si- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa- ambos lo diremos

En ese instante agarre mi copa y la golpe ligeramente con el cuchillo captando la atención de todos y en ese intante me pare de mi asiento

-quiero decir unas palabras antes de empezar la cena- dije con voz firme- estamos todos reunidos aqui porque tengo un anuncio que dar, bueno Lucy y yo tenemos un anuncio que darles

Tras decir eso tome la mano de Lucy y ella se levanto y me abrazo el brazo -Natsu y yo- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa- nos vamos a casar

Tras esa noticia, todos se emocionaron y empezaron a aplaudir de la felicidad, vi a mis padres y a los padres de Lucy con una sonrisa de felicidad, se levantaron para felicitarnos

-estoy muy orgulloso de ti- dijo mi padre dándome un abrazo- se que van a ser muy felices

-gracias papá- dije con una sonrisa

-ya era hora "Romeo"- dijo mi tio Gildarts- felicidades

-si, bien hecho mocoso- dijo mi tio Atlas

-gracias tios- conteste con una sonrisa

Despues de que nos felicitaron, nos volvimos a sentar para poder disfrutar la cena

Con el paso de las horas, todos los invitados se empezaron a ir, les pedi a los padres de Lucy si se podía quedar en mi casa, ambos nos dijeron que si y se marcharon va su casa junto con Michelle, Lucy y yo salimos de la mansion y empezamos a alejarnos hasta llegar a un bosque- ya me puedes decir cual es la otra sorpresa- dijo Lucy

-no todavía no, pero antes necesito que te pongas esto- dije dándole un liston rojo

-esta bien- dijo Lucy tapándose los ojos- no me vayas a soltar

-nunca te soltare- dije agarrando su mano, seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a la sorpresa y la solte- bien ya llegamos, ahora, esta es tu sorpresa

Tras decir eso, Lucy se quitó la cinta y se maravillo con lo que vi- es hermoso Natsu- dijo Lucy viendo una fuente de agua y en el suelo a unos centimetros alejado de la fuente, habia unas cobijas extendidas rojas con una rosa encima, volvi a agarrar la de la mano y son sentamos en la cobija- este lugar me trae recuerdos, pero dime Natsu ¿porqué me tragiste a este lugar?

-porque en este lugar nos volvimos los mejores amigos, despues nos volvimos novios, se que te pedi matrimonio en el parque, pero quiero volver a proponertelo en este lugar, quiero entregarte mi corazón Lucy- dije muy decidido levantandome y me volvi a hincar- Lucy, ¿quieres ser mi esposa? y en que en un futuro tener una familia contigo

-claro- dijo Lucy levantandose quedando a mi altura y me besa

**Canción de ambiente (Alexander Acha- Te amo)**

-Lucy, quiero que me prometas algo- dije tomando su mano

-¿de que?- dijo Lucy

-que cuando nos casemos, volveremos a este lugar para poder mantener nuestra promesa de estar juntos, prometemelo Lucy- dije entrelazando nuestras manos en ese instante, Lucy separa su mano de la mia y me abraza

-lo prometo Natsu, juro cumplir con nuestra promesa- susurro Lucy abrazandome y yo correspondi su abrazo, después nos separamos poco y nos empezamos a acercar nuestros rostros mientras cerrabamos nuestros ojos dandonos un beso suave que al poco tiempo se volvio apasionante. Mis brazos se empezaron a cituarse en la cintura de Lucy y sus brazos de ella se cituaban atras de mi cuello y empezo a quitarme mi bufanda, abri los ojos tras el acto de Lucy y me separe poco de ella- e..e..espera Lucy, ¿estas segura de esto?!, no quiero obligarte hacer algo que tu no quieras- dije recuperando el aire

-claro que estoy segura Natsu, yo también quiero entregarte mi corazón, y si es contigo no tengo porque dudar- dijo Lucy con un sonrojo sacando mi bufanda de mi cuello dejándola hacia un lado

Me acerqué a ella tocando con suavidad su rostro- te amo- susurre

-tambien te amo, ahora y por siempre- susurro Lucy tocando mi rostro con cariño, nos volvimos a besar pero ahora con mas pasion, abrace a Lucy haciendola que se sentara en mi sin dejar de besarnos, desice el peinado de Lucy dejando su cabello suelto y mis manos se dirijieron hacia el cierre de su vestido y empece a bajalo poco a poco, Lucy empezo a sacarme el saco lazandolo lejos de nosotros y empezo a desabonotarme la camisa hasta quitármela muy despacio hasta caer al suelo, tras bajarle el cierre, tome lo largo de su vestido y empece a subirlo viendo como Lucy subia sus brazos para sacarle el vestido, tras quitarle el vestido lo avente aun lado y vi que Lucy se cubria ya que no llevaba sostén- por favor Lucy, dejame verte- dije apartando sus brazos con cariño

-esto es un poco vergonzoso, - dijo en voz baja Lucy cerrando sus ojos, me di cuenta de que tenia miedo, asi es que la abrace- no tengas miedo, también estoy nervioso- susurre ocultando mi rostro en su cuello, empecé a darle besos cortos en su cuello y ella me abraza fuertemente como si no quisiera separarse de mi. Me despegue de su cuello y la bese y ella me correspondió haciendonos caer lento en las cobijas, ambos empezamos a despojar nuestras ropas hasta quedarnos sin nada, me coloque arriba de ella y la bese- ¿lista Lucy?- dije recobrando la respiración

-sí, quiero recordar este día- dijo Lucy acariciando mi rostro, me posicione sobre ella y ambos nos volvimos uno, al estar dentro de ella era una sensación increíble, vi que el rostro de mi amada salían lagrimas, limpié sus lágrimas y la bese para aliviar su dolor. Después de unos segundos, ella empezo a moverse para afirmar de que el dolor se había ido, entrelaze mi mano con la suya y coloque mi otra mano al lado de su cabeza mientras que Lucy me ponia sus brazos atras de mi cuello, empecé a moverme despacio pero después de unos minutos nuestros movimientos se volvieron mas rápido, cambiabamos de posicion pero en la mayoria yo estaba arriba de ella, ambos escuchábamos los gemidos del otro, no queríamos que esto se terminará, ambos queriamos entregar nuestra alma al otro,

**-¡Natsu/Lucy!- **gritamos al mismo tiempo llegando al tan preciado cielo, me sali de ella y nos rescotamos en las cobijas

-nunca olvidare este dia- dijo Lucy acostada en mi pecho y yo la abrazaba de su cintura- fue maravilloso

-ahora yo soy parte de ti y tu eres parte de mi- dije acariciando su cabello con ternura -te amo Lucy

-yo tambien Natsu- dijo Lucy dandome un beso que correspondi y nos quedamos dormidos, ahora mi vida está completa, nada puede salir mal, ...bueno eso es lo que creia

.

.

**Continuará...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Akuma: **bien aquí termina el cap, creo que es el mas largo y romántico que he hecho

**Dragon: **el lemon estuvo muy suave :3 no creo que hayamos traumado a alguien X3

**Enjeru: **dejen su review XD y nos vemos en otro cap

.

.

**Próximo cap: Mi pesadilla comienza**


End file.
